Only Human
by XxMikealsonForeverxX
Summary: Athena was just a normal girl a normal human girl. She had no idea of the supernatural until she goes to live in Mystic Falls. Were she was able to make an Original vampire love for the first time in forever but how will he take the fact that she's dying and only has a couple of days left? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi my names Athena and I'm dying. How do you tell the people you love your dying and that you want to spend your last days in a place were no one knows you and no one will ever look at you with pity in their eyes .

But it was time my turn to leave my family behind and save them heartbreak. So I was only going to tell them I was moving after all I'm officially 19.

How did I go months without my family figuring out my problem. Of course not I hid the little heart machine well. And I was glad for that.

"Mom , dad I'm moving" I said during dinner. The whole table went quite.

"What?!"my mother said I knew my father would support me.

"Yeah I got a phone call today this little town liked my paintings so they said if I could draw more and probably move out there to capture their beauty" I said and it was true the art gallery did like my paintings.

"But honey this is your home you love it here why would you want to leave" my mom argued.

"Because, mom its time for me to get out there to make something of myself I'll be taking a flight down there tomorrow I sent most of my stuff to a little apparent I bought already" I said.

With a sad sign my mom finally said "alright what time is the flight so I can spend as much time with you" my mom said while my dad rubbed her arm.

"At noon around 1" I said with a smile.

"Ok then honey we'll have the whole morning to ourselves" my mom said with a sad smile.

I was glad but little did I know what I had just gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call me when you land and call me when you arrive at your apartment also call me everyday" my mom said hugging me.

"I will mom" I said then moved to my dad.

"My little girl all grown up ready to take in the world. I'm proud of you baby girl" my dad said hugging me.

"Thank you daddy I love you guys ok" I said pulling away from my dad.

Tears were threatening to fall.

"Flight 235 To Mystic Falls , Virginia" we heard on the speakers.

"This is goodbye bye mom bye dad I love you guys" I said looking at them and then turning around and began walking to the plane tears were already falling.

I saw my parents wave at me from the plane. This was goodbye and I hated it.

After a few minutes the plane finally took off I was ridding first class. I took my little heart machine out and looked at it so far everything was going okay.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later the plane finally landed. I got my luggage and then called a taxi.

Finally spotting it I got on.

"Hello miss where to" the taxi driver asked.

After giving him the address to my apartment he began driving.

Finally we got there. I took my luggage out of the car.

"Thank you here and keep the change" I said handing him a 20 dollars bill.

"Thank you " the driver said and drove away.

This was it. I grabbed my luggage and began walking into the building.

409,410,411, and finally 412 this is it.

Before arriving I got people to paint the apartment and fix it up with my things.

The kitchen was black marble for the counters and the single counter in the middle of the kitchen I had a two door silver refrigerator. The living room was painted light red with a flat screen t.v. an oval chair that you go into hung from the ceiling it was white with a red seat and pillows a huge light red couch and on the left was a black leather recliner in the middle of the living room was a white coffee table and the floor was dark wood. Next I went into my room it had fuzzy white carpet my bed was king size with a red cover I had a drawer next to each sides of the bed one with a black lamp and across from the bed on the wall was a flat screen tv and I had a six piece drawer with a huge mirror.

I decided to call my parents after talking to them for an hour I decided to find the shower.

It was all nice it was late now so I decided to watch a little tv and go to sleep but not before taking a shower in the nice restroom. It had black marble for wall and a clean toilet and a huge mirror.

After taking a shower I went to drink my pills then brushed my teeth then went to bed and watched a little t.v..

Deciding to explore the town tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

No One's POV

Athena woke up the next morning feeling better then yesterday. She got up brushed her teeth and showered then changed into a dress it was a heart shaped top that was black and the rest was red she put on her black flats. She let her blonde hair down and did a little makeup.

She then got her medication pills and took them and then she hid her little heart monitor in her black bag that was from her shoulder to her hip. She put her camera around her neck and then put her sketch pad in her bag.

She then walked out of her apartment.

She walked and took pictures until she spotted a place she might at least eat while she's out. So she walked into the Mystic Grill.

As she walked in she sat at a table until a blonde guy with blue eye's came over.

Athena's POV

"What can I get you today" he said.

"A burger and fries"I said

He nodded before he said" your new here well Welcome to Mystic Falls"

"Thanx " he nodded and walked away.

So this is what my new life is like. Hopefully it goes great maybe I'll even forget why I'm really here.

Soon Matt I think was his name came and brought me my food.

I slowly ate taking my time because sometimes you gotta enjoy the little things.

I was peacefully eating my fries when I heard a someone clear their throat not realizing some one had sat in front of me I looked up. To see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello love you must be new here" Just what I needed. Note my sarcasm.

"Really I didn't realize that" I said looking at him.

He only chuckled a bit. Did he find this amusing.

"I'm Klaus and you are?" He asked.

Might as well just tell him my name already. "Athena" I said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said and I'm pretty sure other girls would be flattered but I'm not.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to have a friendly chit chat with the new girl" he said.

"Well I don't want to talk and something tells me you aren't really friendly" I responded.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Now I was really confused is it because I didn't want to talk to him?

"No one just comes to Mystic Falls not unless your hiding something" he said oh god did he some how find out?!

Oh just breath I tell myself I can't get my heart rate up.

"If I am that's my business so if you'll excuse me." I said and left money for my food and left.

**A/N : Hey everyone I know this isn't very long but I promise next chapter will be and thx to the people who did review but I do hope more people review.**


	5. Chapter 5

What was I doing?! That was the question I kept asking myself for hours on end. My life was slipping through my hands and I had nothing to show for it.

I left my family and friends behind because I thought it was the right thing to do ,but all I got was loneliness.

I was debating if I should just leave, but then again I wasn't a quitter so I had to suck it up and atleast make some friends.

Yeah that is what I'm going to do ...starting tomorrow.

What I'm nervous plus what if I run into that guy what was his name again?K something .

The struggle of my life. Hashtag that, #struggle#Lol#Stop#Seriously#-.-. I seriously need to stop with the hashtags I mean come on isn't it bad I'm already dying now I'm going to die crazy. Honestly I don't understand whats happening it's like someone is writing stuff for me to say and they have no idea what to write so they are just winging it.

What?The Hell!?


End file.
